


Где бы то ни было

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Post-Devil May Cry 4
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Покажи мне, как мы можем это сделать.





	Где бы то ни было

**Author's Note:**

> Kazaky — Crazy Law

Горячие пальцы касаются небрежно оголенных плеч, скользят ниже, оглаживают часто вздымающуюся грудь, замирают на пару секунд, и биение сердца отчего-то звучит громче и правдивее любых слов. Кредо всматривается в красивое лицо Данте, касается растрепанных волос, зачесывая их назад, целует в подбородок и ярко-красные от укусов губы. Сорванное дыхание оглушает, собственная наглость заставляет мысли путаться, и в голове крутится один и тот же вопрос:

— Любовь моя, чем я тебя заслужил?

Данте смеется шало и немного пьяно, притягивает Кредо к себе и целует в ответ. Проводит губами по тонкой коже шеи, ласкает языком пульсирующую артерию, забирается пальцами под ремень форменных брюк, спуская их еще ниже.

— Разве у чувств должны быть причины? — Данте сосредоточенно проводит рукой по члену Кредо и жадно вздыхает, услышав тихий стон.

Прошло уже достаточно много времени с тех пор, когда они в последний раз были так близко, и Данте успел соскучиться по этому чувству страсти и нежности.

Кредо дрожит в его руках, и мысль о том, что скоро этот замечательный член окажется внутри него, заставляет Данте изнывать от желания. Он хочет, чтобы сейчас все было быстро и грубо; хочет, чтобы горячие мозолистые пальцы крепко сжимали его запястья, не давая сдвинуться с места; хочет, чтобы Кредо смотрел только на него, говорил только о нем, помнил только его имя. Данте хочет кричать; он знает, что его крик поймут правильно.

Возбуждение волной обжигающего жара накроет его с головой, резкие движения руки на члене приведут к желанному оргазму, и потом еще несколько минут можно будет лежать на кровати в обнимку и сладко молчать.

Кредо вздрагивает, изливаясь ему в руку, и Данте улыбается жадно и чуть-чуть насмешливо.


End file.
